Chad with a Chance of Tonny
by MS-04
Summary: Chad has a chance with Sonny and Tawni. One-Shot


**Disclaimer:I do not own Sonny with a Chance**

Sonny texted Chad to come to her dressing room. Sonny and Chad were having sexual adventures since a few weeks ago and Sonny was excited for their another sexual adventure. She had something planned for them and could not wait to see how it would go.

Chad entered Sonny's dressing room and was surprised to what he saw in the room; Sonny and Tawni bending on the couch naked with their pussies on display. Blood rushed to his dick at the view, he was both shocked and surprised and continued staring at the young pussies.

"Like what you see?", Sonny asked seductively

Chad nodded with his eyes glued to girls' pussies

Both the girls giggled at Chad's reactions. Tawni fingered Chad to come near and told him to fuck both of them

Chad gulped and moved near to the girls, he caressed the girls' ass and gave their ass a squeeze earning an elicit moan from both the teens.

This gave Chad an encouragement to move ahead with his actions and he spanked Tawni's ass lightly. He grabbed Sonny's chin and kissed her quickly. He then flipped her on the couch and kissed her again. Chad's hands moved all over Sonny and he continued kissing her on lips and her neck. In the meanwhile, Chad felt hands unbuttoning his pants and moved his attention to Tawni.

Tawni locked her gaze with Chad's and freed his dick from his pants. Tawni took Chad's cock in her mouth and started sucking him.

Chad could feel the jolts in his body from Tawni sucking his dick and Sonny kissing him all over. Chad was not able to think straight and enjoyed the feeling the girls were giving him. After a long time of sucking, Chad grabbed Tawni's hair and pulled her up, he grabbed her mouth and kissed her hard.

"I like what you both have planned for me, both of you on the couch. I am gonna have those pussies today", Chad ordered

Both the girls bent on the couch with their pussies displayed to Chad. Chad gave a hard squeeze to Tawni's ass and spanked it hard, he spanked them for a short while and then put his fingers in her pussy making Tawni moan. Sonny kept staring at the scene next to her and bit her red luscious lips which didn't go unnoticed from Chad's eyes. Chad simultaneously fondled Sonny's clit making both the girls moan. The girls moans were making Chad very hard. Chad entered a finger in Sonny's pussy as well; finger fucking both the girls at the same time. He slowly added additional fingers to the girls' pussies one by one and the girls were clutching on to the sofa. After both the girls came he removed his fingers from their pussies. Tawni and Sonny got down from the couch and sucked on Chad's fingers. They sucked Chad's fingers dry, Chad gave a chaste kiss to Sonny and Tawni.

Tawni kissed Chad deeply and Sonny moved on her knees taking Chad in her mouth and licking and sucking him. Sonny bobbed her head on Chad's cock while Chad sucked on Tawni's nipples and massaging her breasts. Tawni threw her head behind when Chad bit on her nipples; they continued their actions until Chad was about to cum. Chad pulled away from Sonny's mouth and bent Tawni on the couch entering her from behind. Chad pumped in slowly setting a rhythm and then picking up the pace, slowing it again and fucking Tawni at a random pace. Sonny went to Tawni and kissed her and also played with her tits. Both the girls were getting comfortable with each other while Chad was fucking Tawni from behind. Chad spanked Tawni's ass hard murmuring obscenities. Chad removed himself from Tawni's pussy and came all over her ass, giving it a final squeeze and a spank.

Sonny took her position on the couch "Chad, please take me however you like"

Chad smiled shortly and took her on his lap seating himself on the couch. Chad began kissing her mouth, moving on to her neck and then taking her nipples in his mouth while massaging her tits. Chad continued kissing her breasts and moved his hands to her clit, he flicked her clit and started circling it. Sonny held onto Chad's hair and started breathing rapidly. Chad brought his fingers to Sonny's mouth and gave her a long kiss

Sonny turned to Chad and slowly sat on Chad's cock with an expression of pure lust and want. She wanted to show Chad that she was no more the sweet Sonny she was a month ago. She placed her hands on Chad's shoulders and rode him; Tawni who had recovered from the fucking she received a few minutes ago started rubbing Sonny's clit and sucking on her nipples. Sonny continued riding Chad and he guided her motions and thrusted his cock inside her meeting her rhythm. Tawni took Chad's hand and placed it beneath her pussy and started rubbing her pussy on his palm.

Chad started playing with Tawni's pussy and entered his fingers inside her pussy. After a while of fucking and finger fucking all three came and were exhausted. Tawni lay on the floor, Sonny and Chad on the couch. Sonny's face was half hidden with her long way brown hair and she laid curled on the couch with a small tired smile on her face.

"Seeing Sonny look so innocent after we have had sex I thought its wrong when they say having sex means losing innocence", Chad thought

Chad bent down to Sonny, pushed her hair off her face and kissed her sweetly.

"How come I didn't get spanked while Tawni had so many smacks from your loving hands", Sonny asked seductively with a tint of innocence

Chad almost laughed at that and looked for Tawni who was nowhere to be seen. In the meanwhile Sonny received a text from Tawni saying "Don't invite me for a threesome next time if I am not gonna get enough attention."

Chad and Sonny laughed and went back to kissing. Chad smacked Sonny's ass taking her by surprise

"Maybe you can have those smacks this time. Think ya ready for next round"

Sonny bit her lip and kissed Chad passionately.

**The End.**

**Please read and review and don't be harsh with the language because English is not my first language. Thank you**


End file.
